Les Parents Pauvres
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Où une Molly de douze ans est invitée par une tante pleine de bonnes intentions à rendre visite aux parents pauvres de la famille... Dont un certain cousin nommé Severus... OS. Spoilers HP6!


**Disclaimer :** univers et personnages appartenant à JK Rowling, le reste, à moi!

**Rating : **tout public

**Note de l'auteur : **je n'avais pas l'intention de me remettre aux fanfics de sitôt, mais il s'agit juste d'un petit OS pour démarrer l'année d'un bon pied (j'espère) !

**Les Parents Pauvres**

_Juillet 1997_

Molly Weasley avait en général des idées bien arrêtées sur à peu près tous les sujets. Si quelqu'un allait mal, une bonne tasse de thé ne pourrait que le réconforter. Si un de ses enfants se conduisaient inconsidérément, une bonne grosse colère lui remettrait les idées en place. Et si elle-même était perdue et déprimée, rien de telle qu'une activité bien fatigante pour se changer un instant les idées. Merlin savait qu'elle en avait besoin, après les événements du moins dernier. Bill gravement blessé, et Dumbledore assassiné par… Non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas y penser.

Aussi, Mrs Weasley déclara un beau matin de fin juillet qu'elle avait décidé de nettoyer le grenier. Et elle désigna volontaire Ginny pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Ginny n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien non plus, ces temps-ci. Comme tout le monde, bien sûr.

Après avoir chassé temporairement la goule qui avait élu domiciles dans les combles, Molly et sa fille commencèrent à trier les vieilleries qui s'étaient entassées-là depuis des décennies. Antiquailles ayant appartenu à Arthur et sa famille, affaires que Molly avait amenées au Terrier après son mariage, sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Ginny mit de côté un amas d'objets brisés, une grimace ennuyée sur la figure.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça ? Ranger le grenier ? Les autres font tout un tas de choses pour l'Ordre et nous…

-… On met de l'ordre ! » acheva Molly, d'une voix pleine d'un entrain feint.

Ginny soupira et prit un objet au milieu de la pile. Le reste s'écroula, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. C'était une poupée en porcelaine dont la tête était en partie brisée.

« Franchement, tu aurais pu la jeter depuis longtemps, celle-là… Pourquoi l'avoir gardée alors que… Maman ? »

À la vue de la poupée, Molly s'était figée le cœur battant. Elle avait complètement oublié cette poupée. Elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir conservé une fois adulte, encore moins emmené au Terrier. Et pourtant, elle était là, brisée, et pleine de poussière. La poupée qu'on lui avait offerte le jour où elle avait rencontré son jeune cousin pour la première fois.

_Juillet 1965_

« Molly, s'il te plait, arrête un peu de gigoter ! Ta tante arrive d'un instant à l'autre, et tu as intérêt à être présentable ! » pesta Mrs Prewett en arrangeant une fois encore le col de la robe de sa fille.

Molly grogna.

« Oh, la barbe, je suis très bien comme je suis. En quoi me voir porter une robe à fleurs qui gratte fera plaisir à la tante Euphémia ? Je ne lui ai même pas demandé de venir ! »

Mrs Prewett soupira.

« Elle ne va pas rester longtemps ! Ta tante est très occupée, avec toutes ses activités, alors soit bien polie, quand elle épargne de son temps pour nous ! »

_La barbe,_ pensa à nouveau Molly en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus convenable possible alors qu'on sonnait à l'entrée.

La tante Euphémia était la sœur de Mrs Prewett. Contrairement au reste de la famille, Euphémia avait épousé un sorcier beaucoup plus riche, et passait désormais sa vie dans un autre monde, fait de bals, de réceptions… Et d'occupations caritatives. Euphémia se rappelait donc de temps en temps à sa chère famille moins aisée de temps en temps, bien qu'elle n'ait plus grand-chose en commun avec elle.

« Est-ce qu'elle a toujours été cette dinde snob ? s'interrogea Molly en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour saluer ladite dinde. C'est délicat de demander à maman… »

Comme chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, Euphémia Smith était d'une élégance incroyable. C'était une grande femme encore jeune, plutôt belle avec sa chevelure auburn impeccablement nouée en chignon. Ce jour là, elle portait deux volumineux paquets sous le bras.

« Ah, comme je suis ravie de te voir Beryl ! » s'exclama-t'elle d'un ton mélodramatique en faisant la bise à Mrs Prewett. Et voilà Molly ! Comme tu as grandi ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi qui te fera plaisir, j'en suis sûre ! »

Euphémia tendit à sa nièce un des paquets enveloppés dans du papier cadeau étoilé. Molly suivit les deux femmes alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le living-room.

« Alors, tu tiens le coup, Beryl ? Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être trouver un meilleur poste à ton mari ! Ce qu'il fait est certes très intéressant, mais au diable le plaisir, un travail un peu plus ennuyeux mais plus rémunérateur ne l'achèvera pas ! »

Mrs Prewett sembla ne pas entendre et demanda à sa sœur si elle voulait un rafraîchissement. Molly ne prêta aucune attention à leur papotage, et défit son paquet avec avidité. La Tante Euphémia avait beaucoup d'argents, le cadeau devait être splendide…

Mais quand Molly ouvrit la boite débarrassée du papier-cadeau, elle déchanta immédiatement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Oh, certes, c'était très beau, cela avait dû coûter très cher… Mais est-ce que sa tante pensait sérieusement qu'à douze ans, Molly jouait encore à la poupée ?

« Ravissante, n'est-ce pas ? fit Euphémia, indifférente à l'expression presque furieuse de Molly. Mais c'est très fragile. Cependant, une grande fille comme toi doit commencer à prendre soin de ses affaires. »

Molly balbutia un remerciement. Une grande fille comme elle…

« Oh, tu sais, Beryl ? reprit Euphémia lorsque Mrs Prewett revient avec une tasse de thé. Devine qui j'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Notre cousine Eileen, tu te souviens ? Elle n'a pas changé la pauvre. Enfin, un peu, puisqu'elle ne s'appelle plus Prince mais Rogue. Le nom ne me disait rien, et pour cause, la pauvre fille n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que d'épouser un ouvrier moldu, et d'avoir un fils ! Il y en a, on se demande ce qu'elles ont en tête. Résultat, elle a encore plus de mal à joindre les deux bouts que vous ! Alors, je lui ai promis de lui rendre visite tout à l'heure. Et n'est-ce pas une belle occasion pour Molly de rencontrer son cousin ? Il est un peu plus jeune qu'elle mais ils s'entendront parfaitement, j'en suis certaine. Quel dommage que Fabian et Gideon ne soient pas là aussi ! »

Molly grogna. Gideon avait déjà terminé sa scolarité, et même s'il vivait encore à la maison en attendant de trouver du travail, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher, lui, de se trouver une occupation urgente à l'extérieur, juste le jour où Euphémia faisait sa visite de charité. Quant à Fabian, il passait les vacances chez des amis. Mais bien sûr, elle, Molly, boirait la coupe jusqu'à la lie et devrait accompagner sa tante rendre visite à d'obscurs cousins dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour le garçon, poursuivit Euphémia en montrant le second paquet. »

_Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci sera parfaitement approprié à un garçon de moins de douze ans. Sans doute les œuvres complètes d'un chercheur en médicomagie, ou un traité de philosophie,_ pensa Molly en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le thé terminé, Euphémia se leva et tendit la main à Molly.

« Euh, je vais poser la poupée dans ma chambre, » marmonna la jeune fille.

Euphémia éclata d'un petit rire perlé.

« Oh, mais non, garde-la avec toi, je t'en prie ! Tu pourras jouer avec chez ton cousin ! Je te la ramène ce soir, Beryl ! »

À contrecoeur, la poupée serrée contre elle, Molly s'accrocha au bras de sa tante. Une horrible sensation de compression plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans une rue grisâtre et enfumée.

« Eh bien, j'ai bien peur de ne pas mettre trompée d'endroit, déclara Euphémia en regardant autours d'elle d'un air désapprobateur. Eileen m'a dit qu'ils habitaient la maison au fond de la rue. Suis-moi, Molly. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une maison à l'image du reste de la rue. Euphémia appuya sur la sonnette d'un air pincé et quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit.

Molly découvrit derrière une femme de taille moyenne, osseuse, au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs, dans une robe élimée et mal coupée. Elle contempla d'un air maussade ses visiteuses.

« Entrez, fit-elle enfin en s'effaçant. »

Euphémia se jeta presque dans ses bras avec le même sourire qu'elle réservait en général àMrs Prewett.

« Eileen, je suis tellement ravie de te revoir ! Et voici Molly, la fille de Beryl ! Elle est venue voir son cousin ! D'ailleurs où est le cher agneau ? »

Eileen Rogue se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa cousine avec un sourire crispé et sembla tirer de derrière ses jupes un garçon minuscule.

« Dis bonjour, Severus » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

Mais le petit garçon, qui devait avoir dans les cinq ans, préféra se cacher la figure dans la robe de sa mère, en jetant à Euphémia et Molly un coup d'œil méfiant.

« Bon, eh bien entrez », soupira Eileen.

Euphémia jeta un coup d'œil à Molly.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec ton cousin dans sa chambre pendant que je parle avec Eileen ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il fallut pour cela que Mrs Rogue décroche Severus de ses jupes, et lui demande de conduire Molly dans sa chambre. Euphémia remit au garçon son paquet et les deux groupes se séparèrent. Molly pouvait à présent étudier son cousin à loisir. Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, et son air étrangement renfermé chez un garçon de cet âge. Eileen, contrairement à sa mère à elle, n'avait pas exigé de son fils qu'il fasse un effort de présentation. Ses cheveux tombaient en mèches désordonnées et graisseuses sur ses épaules, et ses vêtements auraient aussi mérité un bon lavage. Les deux enfants traversèrent un couloirs sombres, puis Severus poussa la porte d'une petite pièce où se trouvait seulement un lit en fer et une petite table.

Molly s'assit sans un mot sur le lit avec sa poupée dans les bras, se faisant l'effet d'une gourde, pendant que son cousin, sans lui jeter un regard, déballait son cadeau. Il en sortit une locomotive en bois et des wagons. Fronçant les sourcils, il les posa les uns à côté des autres sur le plancher, et resta un instant à les contempler. Molly ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Lui, au moins, avait eu un cadeau qui convenait à quelqu'un de son âge !

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? »

Molly sursauta. Severus n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, si bien qu'elle l'avait cru muet, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la surprenait le plus. Sa vois était morne, son ton n'avait rien des inflexions enfantines auxquelles Molly était habituée. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange.

« Tu dois assembler les wagons pour faire un train entier, je suppose, dit-elle en lâchant sa poupée et en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Comme ça »

Elle prit un wagon et l'accrocha à la locomotive. Severus lui jeta un regard méfiant et l'imita. Le train fut bientôt entièrement assemblé, et Severus le contempla comme il l'avait fait des wagons séparés.

« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? »

Molly le regarda à nouveau interloqué. Tous les petits garçons savaient quoi faire d'un jouet en forme de train, sauf celui-là. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un demeuré. Son regard avait été vif alors qu'ils assemblaient le train, et à présent il brillait de curiosité. Molly réalisa alors que le train était le seul jouet dans la pièce.

« Oh, eh bien, tu le fais rouler par terre. »

Severus fit faire un aller-retour le long du mur de sa chambre au train, puis le lâcha.

« Je trouve ça un peu idiot, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Et avec le tien, on peut faire des choses intéressantes ? »

Molly tourna la tête vers sa poupée, qui reposait sur le lit, ses yeux bleus et vides contemplant le mur écaillé.

« Non. Mon cadeau est encore plus nul que le tien. »

Mais Severus se leva et prit la poupée dans ses bras avec précaution, en caressant ses cheveux blonds avec à nouveau cet air de curiosité.

« M'offrir ça alors que je vais entrer en deuxième année à Poudlard ! » pesta Molly, disant enfin tout haut ce qu'elle remâchait depuis l'arrivée d'Euphémia.

Son cousin détourna son regard de la poupée. Il avait soudain l'air passionné.

« Tu es à Poudlard ? C'est comment ? »

Molly fut prise de cours. Il y avait tant à dire sur Poudlard, et en même temps, elle ne voyait pas du tout quoi raconter.

« Oh, c'est très bien. Très intéressant. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit aussi. J'espère qu'ils m'accepteront là-bas. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air préoccupé.

« Si tu est un sorcier, ils t'accepteront ! Tu as déjà montré des signes de magie ? »

À la surprise de Molly, son cousin devint encore plus pâle.

« Oui, oui, fit-il d'un air mal à l'aise, je suis un sorcier. Mais c'est juste… Peut-être qu'ils vont penser que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être dans une école comme celle-là ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit un instant la bouche, sans comprendre de qui Severus parlait.

« Tu veux dire les professeurs ? Du moment que tu es inscrit, et tu l'es dès ta naissance, ils t'acceptent. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! »

Severus eut l'air un peu plus heureux, et recommença à examiner la poupée.

« On ne peut vraiment rien faire avec ? Tu as dit que tu avais pas l'âge, mais moi peut-être que si ! »

Molly hésita.

« Euh, en général c'est les filles qui jouent à la poupée… »

Severus la regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? On y joue comment ? »

Molly sourit devant l'air perplexe du petit garçon. Elle commençait à bien l'aimer, malgré ses bizarreries.

« Oh, c'est comme ça, on dit que ce sont les filles qui y jouent. Eh bien en fait, tu fais juste semblant. Tu te dis qu'elle est vivante, tu peux faire semblant de lui donner à manger, tout ça… »

Elle aurait pensé que son cousin abandonnerait la poupée à cette idée, mais au contraire, son visage s'éclaira.

« Est-ce qu'on peut l'emmener se promener ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Molly jeta un coup d'œil dehors. L'arrière de la maison donnait sur un petit lopin herbeux où poussait un arbre désolé.

« Oui, bonne idée, prenons tous un peu l'air ! »

Ils traversèrent le séjour où Euphémia et Mrs Rogue prenaient le thé. Les deux femmes ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Euphémia était trop occupée à parler et Eileen à essayer de conserver un air d'intérêt poli.

Une fois dans le jardin, Molly courut vers l'arbre, tandis que Severus la suivait avec la poupée dans ses bras.

« Un peu d'exercice ne me ferait pas de mal, je pense ! » s'écria Molly en sautant pour s'agripper aux branches basses.

Son cousin s'assit sur une pierre, la poupée sur les genoux, et regarda Molly grimper. Alors qu'elle parvenait à s'asseoir à califourchon sur la première branche, la porte donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit à la volée, et un homme apparut, l'air furieux. Il était assez jeune, grand, et costaud, avec des cheveux châtains filasses et un gros nez crochu.

« Non mais je rêve ! Lâche ça immédiatement ! »

Severus se leva aussitôt, les yeux agrandis de terreur, la poupée toujours serrée contre lui, alors que l'homme se précipitait vers lui en soufflant comme un taureau qui charge. Euphémia et Eileen apparurent à leur tour, la première avec un air de distinction choquée, la seconde aussi effrayé que Severus.

L'homme se planta devant Severus, rouge de colère. Molly était figée sur sa branche, déroutée.

« Alors pendant que je cherche un boulot, madame prend le thé avec une greluche et toi, morveux, tu joues à la poupée. De mieux en mieux. Tu as encore besoin de ça pour prouver que tu es une mauviette ? »

Severus secoua la tête en silence, visiblement au bord des larmes.

« Tobias… » commença Eileen.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, furieux.

« Toi, la ferme. C'est ta faute, s'il est ce qu'il est. Alors ne t'en mêle pas ! Peut-être que je peux pas l'empêcher d'être un monstre, mais je l'empêcherai d'être une femmelette, ça c'est sûr ! »

Et il colla une paire de gifle magistrale à Severus. Le petit garçon éclata en sanglot. Tobias lui arracha la poupée et la jeta contre le rocher où sa tête se fracassa, puis il recommença à frapper Severus.

« Avez-vous perdu tout sens commun ? s'exclama Euphémia. C'est un objet de luxe !

- Tobias ! implora Eileen en essayant de retenir le bras de l'homme.

- Laissez-le tranquille », hurla Molly, furieuse.

Euphémia sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence, même si les Rogue ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

« Molly que fais-tu là ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour une jeune fille ! »

La jeune fille en question sauta de son perchoir, non par sens des convenances, mais parce qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'empêcher cet horrible bonhomme de frapper son cousin. Mais la main de sa tante se referma sur son épaule.

« Il est temps de rentrer, jeune fille, cet endroit n'est pas pour toi ! Reprends ta poupée et allons nous-en ! »

Molly se débattit tant bien que mal, mais la tante Euphémia avait une poigne bien plus forte qu'elle l'eut supposée.

« Lâche-moi vieille peau, qu'il arrête de taper Severus, qu'il arrête, ce lâche… »

La jeune fille se débattit, se débattit, puis elle entendit sa tante murmurer « Stupefix » et elle n'eut plus conscience de rien.

Lorsque Molly reprit ses esprits, elle était dans sa chambre, au lit. Sa mère et sa tante parlaient dans la pièce voisine.

« Vraiment regrettable, disait sa tante. Des plus mal élevés, si je m'étais doutée… Molly en a fait une crise de nerfs, la pauvre, j'ai préféré la ramener… »

Furieuse, Molly s'apprêta à se lever pour raconter sa version des faits… Mais elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter la mauvaise foi de sa tante. Qui la croirait ? Molly retomba sur son oreiller, et son regard s'arrêta sur un coin de sa chambre. Sur une chaise reposait la poupée au crâne brisé.

_Juillet 1997_

« Franchement, tu aurais pu la jeter depuis longtemps, celle-là… Pourquoi l'avoir gardé alors que… Maman ? »

Molly secoua la tête.

« Tout va bien ma chérie, tout va bien… »

Elle prit la poupée des mains de Ginny et enleva la poussière de ce qui restait du visage de porcelaine. Elle n'avait revu son cousin que bien plus tard, lors de cette nuit horrible où Harry était revenu blessé, avec la sinistre nouvelle du retour de Voldemort. Bien sûr, elle avait su que le petit Severus était devenu professeur dans cette fameuse école dont il craignait qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, ses enfants lui avaient suffisamment parlé de leur horrible Maître des Potions. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à concevoir que le garçon à l'air étrangement sérieux, qui ne connaissait rien des jouets ordinaires soit la même personne que le grand homme sinistre au nez crochu que tout le monde détestait. Mais elle lui avait toujours fait confiance, quand tant d'autres membres de l'Ordre doutaient… Jusqu'au mois dernier. Et en même temps… Le petit garçon qui l'avait regardée grimper à un arbre une poupée en porcelaine serrée contre lui ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec l'assassin sans scrupule de Dumbledore, non ?

Molly commençait à regretter cette idée de nettoyage de grenier ; C'était beaucoup plus simple, avant que ce souvenir qu'elle avait si bien chassé revienne aussi vivace.

« Maman, alors, on la jette ? » demanda Ginny.

Molly reposa la poupée sur une chaise en osier bancale, juste à côté d'elle.

« Non. Je crois bien que je vais la garder encore un peu. »

Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de penser que tout ce qui restait de son drôle de petit cousin n'avait pas entièrement disparu.


End file.
